It must be love
by x.loz26.x
Summary: This story is my first one so please give me lots of feedback and reviews : This story is written in Max's P.O.V Unless told otherwise. This story is all human, no wings,ect. Thank you Hollie, for helping me with this story.. Thank you and enjoy,xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first ever, Maximum Ride story. So please help me, by reviewing my story! My version of this story is an all human story, with all characters human. This story is written from Max's Point of view, unless I mention any other point of view. Thank you all so much and I hope that you all really enjoy this story. Love Lauren ****.**

I woke up early again, after a sleepless night, thinking about Fang. Me and him had such a good day yesterday. Fang took me to the park, and we had a picnic, with strawberries and lots of romantic things to eat; it was amazing. I slowly got up, out of my bed. I looked in the mirror at my rough hair which was as puffy as a poodle! I quickly brushed my hair flat, so I'd look decent enough for Fang. I always like to make sure that I look pretty for Fang, so that he's always proud of me. Fang has been there for me, so much. Me and Fang went out a few years ago, but now I'm 17, and he's 19, we have got lots in common and have been lovers for ages. We even admitted that we still have feelings for each other, but he hasn't asked me out, yet. We go on these sneaky little, romantic dates which makes me feel so special and unique. Anyway, back to what I was doing.

I quickly grabbed my leopard print dressing gown, and headed for the hallway. I could hear something going on in the bedroom next to me; Fang's room. I opened the door and to my surprise I saw an empty bed. I walked into the room, to see where Fang was; I couldn't find him. I knocked on Iggy's door, and he was getting dressed, so I left him alone. I walked further along the hallway, towards Nudge's bedroom and I knocked. I could hear her girly music playing, so I just decided to leave her alone as well, as she's a teenager now, and she has lots more things to do. Only two rooms left; Gazzy and Angels bedrooms. The first room was Angels, so I knocked on her door politely.

"Hello, Angel ?" I asked.

"WHAT?" She said in an angry voice.

"I was wondering if you have seen Fang?".

I heard some huffing and puffing, and then she said, "Errr.. No!".

I decided to leave her, as she was in a mood over something. "Teenagers!" I thought to myself... I walked up to the last room; Could this be my lucky room? I couldn't wait any longer to muck around with politeness, So i just barged into Gazzy's room, which was a big mistake. Gazzy was nearly naked, standing in front of the mirror. His face went bright red like a tomato, and I didn't spot Fang, so I decided to leave Gazzy alone, while he was admiring himself... I stood on the hallway landing, confused and puzzled to where Fang might of been. I heard something move downstairs, and I froze for a few minutes until i could start my search for Fang again. I could hear the noise coming from the kitchen, It was like cutlery being moved around. I wasn't scared of what was making the noise, as I know that I'm strong enough to do most things, these days. So I casually walked into the kitchen and to my amazement I could see a whole, full breakfast laid out on the table. I turned around and saw a clean and tidy Fang, wearing a cooking apron which he had bought himself a few weeks ago. The breakfast smelt amazing, and I just had to tuck in. But before I could tuck into my meal, which Fang had cooked with a lot of love, he gave me a morning kiss. His kisses' in the morning were always the best. They always tasted so fresh and clean, which I had always loved about my Fang.

"Oh, Thank you so much Fang!"I told him.

"That's fine, It's the last that I could do for you, Max."He told me politely. "But, why are you doing all of this for ME?" I asked.

"Why not?"He replied. I loved it when Fang says 'Why not'. It made me feel so happy. I had the best start to the day, Could it get any better...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm back again with my second chapter! WOOO! I hope that you all enjoyed my first chapter, and that you all have reviewed it ****. Thank you all for reading. Love Lauren. **

I went back upstairs, to the racket of girly music. I did like some girly music, but I mostly preferred a bit of rock. I and Fang had said that we would go to a concert together one day; shame it never happened... I opened my bedroom door and saw a completely clean and tidy room. I saw Fang standing next to the bed, looking happy and proud.

"What. How did you get in my room if I just saw you downstairs Fang?"

"Umm, I guess I beat you to the stairs then!"

"Oh, you are very sweet Fang, thank you so much for cleaning my bedroom, you really didn't have to."

"Oh, but I did have to."

"No, its fine, Honest Fang"

"Okay, I hope you enjoy your tidy bedroom"

"Okay, you can go now then."

It was ten minutes later, and Fang had not left my bedroom. I forgot all about my make-up, and we were heavily making out. This was my second time at doing anything like this, so it was all a new experience, for both of us! I could feel Fang's hand tugging at my dressing gown; I only had some shorts and a vest top on, underneath... The next thing I knew, Fang had taken my dressing gown off, and was beginning to take off my shorts. I grabbed hold of his hand, and told him to stop, as I needed to get dressed. I gave him a long kiss, and removed his cold hands, off of my bum.

"Can't we do this later?" I asked a very horny Fang.

"But..." He stuttered.

"No 'buts'... We can do this later."

"Okay then, just one more kiss."

Fang played with my hair and then kissed me, and slipped his tongue down my warm throat. I pushed Fang away, and guided him to the door. He stood outside my bedroom door and stared at my whole body. I then blew him a kiss, and he caught it. I slowly closed the door on Fang, and I heard him walk downstairs. I was over the moon with my life at the moment. I started to get dressed, by taking off my shorts, and changing my underwear. I then looked into my wardrobe, and took out a short, strapless dress, which looked perfect, as the sky was almost a clear blue. I suddenly forgot about the bad memories with those evil scientists, and everything else that we were all involved in, and then I just stood beside my window, gazing into the sky, thinking about Fang. I could feel huge butterflies inside my stomach, twisting and twirling about Fang. I think I was truly in love this time...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone. I hope that you all have reviewed my two other chapters, and I hope that you're enjoying my story at the moment. I could really do with some feedback and some ideas, because I'm running out of bright ideas**** Love Lauren. **

After I had got dressed, I started doing my make-up. I used a light blue eyeshade; which matched my strapless dress. I then applied some mascara, which made my long eyelashes, look EVEN longer! I just knew that today was going to be great... I quickly added a bit of lip-gloss, and then got into some silver stilettos. I didn't even know what I was going to be doing, but I just felt in the mood to look my best. I knocked on Angel's door, to see if she was alright.

"Hello, Angel?" I asked.

"WHAT?" Angel said.

"Can I come in?"

I heard the door creak, and then Angel opened the door for me and invited me into her bedroom. I rarely go into Angel's bedroom, because I'm always busy cooking; no-one eats my food though... I scanned the room with my lush eyes, and saw that the place was like a dump. There were shoes and t-shirts EVERYWHERE.

"ANGEL, Why is your room such a dump?"

"Um... I've been busy, okay?"

"No, it's not okay, Angel!"

"But..."

"No 'buts', Your 14 now, and you need to learn how to keep your room tidy."

I felt like a mother at this point. I couldn't bare to shout at Angel, or anyone younger than me. I hate to be bossy, but sometimes I'm forced to. I would of thought that Angel would of learnt, how important it is for her to keep her room tidy, by now!

I turned away and saw Angel crying. My heart skipped a beat, as I could sense her sadness. I didn't realise that I was this bossy and rude to her.

"Oh...I didn't realise how bossy I was, I'm sorry Angel."

"Oh... It wasn't your \fault; I'm not crying over that, don't worry."

"Okay, what's wrong Angel?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh right, I'll just sit back and watch you be unhappy then, shill I?"

Angel just stood in the corner of her bedroom; I could tell that she didn't know what to say. I left her room – banging her door on the way out. I stood outside her bedroom door, huffing and puffing in anger. I wish that Angel would just open up to me more; I try to get her to open up, but it never works. I counted down from ten, and then back up to ten. I knew that nothing could get in my way, from having the best day ever.

I walked downstairs to see what was going on. I bumped into Nudge, with her head in the fridge - again.

"Nudge, why don't you have some of my fruit cake that I made?"

"Um... I'll pass on that one."

No-one eats my food anymore. Okay, so maybe the fruit cake was slightly over-cooked, but I guess it would still taste nice. I didn't even try my cake; Being on a diet and everything. Fang said I didn't need to go on a diet, and that he thinks I'm a perfect size to be a model... If only that was true!

I walked into the garden, as everyone seemed to be sun-bathing already. I stood on the fresh green grass, which smelt so natural and clean. I walked past Iggy, who was cooking a nice BBQ. It smelt great; such a strong smell.

"Hey Iggy, how's the BBQ going?"

"Hi Max, It's going fine thanks, there's plenty of food here for everyone."

"That's good Iggy, Keep the good work up!"

Iggy was always one of those polite young girls, who did whatever someone told her. Sometimes I hear her crying of a night, because of what the evil scientists did to her. They tested her; did all sorts, which made her blind. She loved her eyesight; she was always a joyful girl, who was skipping around everywhere. But, these days, she can't do anything fun. All she does is be a polite young lady. I feel so sorry for her, because it wasn't her fault that she got blinded. I blame myself, for not protecting her more. I was selfish and protected myself; if only I could change the past...


End file.
